The Child of Eywa
by Kitten-Azurro
Summary: Jake finds a child which can't speak or talk, and Eywa requests his help once again.


Hi there folks. I've just seen the Avatar movie. This is my own made sequel. I do not own Avatar, nor most of the characters. I only own Zynao, the idea and the idea how Eywa would look as Na'vi. James Cameron does own all the other things. He's awesome!

* * *

Summary: Jake Sully, ex-human finds a little Na'vi girl, which can't speak or understand them. Eywa requests his help in form of caring for the girl.

* * *

Many warriors returned, most wounded, some even with dead bodies. I waited and waited in the Kelutrel, watching the direction they all came from, searching for one. I saw many Ikrans leaving to take the other warriors home. I counted each day, my hope taking of with each two weeks, the last one came, bringing us all sad news.

_Olo'eyktan _had died. Our Olo'eyktan. My father.

All for Toruk Makto. He and his tribe had asked them for help in a war against their strange enemies, the Sky People. None of his clan knew them. All told about the monsters, in their armoured beast and with their thundersticks.

It was night when I left, and there was almost no light. I left in silence, not even leaving a note. I was young, not even close to being accepted by the clan, although I was quite skilled. I took the Pa'li of my father and went to the forest. At the edge, before I broke the bond, I demanded the Pa'li to return to Kelutrel after I went away. I broke the bond and jumped off, seeing the Pa'li galloping away.

I was alone now, in the woods. I was a good hunter, but I hadn't took much with me. I stared at the shape of the Kelutrel before turning around, disappearing in the softly glowing forest. I did not see the beauty in it, nor the peace. I saw only hate, and my mind showed me how I would kill Toruk Makto.

I would take revenge on the Toruk Makto.

For my father.

* * *

It was raining, softly raining, when he woke up. Some drops had touched his blue skin. It was still dark, but soon it would be dawn. Jakesully, or just Jake, stood up, almost tripping over his own foot. He still had to get used of the hammocks, even after tree months. He took some meat took bring it to his Ikran. It was a female, and in honour of his deceased friend, he had called her Grace.

It was around two weeks ago when they had found a new Kelutrel. It was huge and beautiful, but there was still much to do. The women had gave him a hammock, for he was now officially the leader of the Omaticaya. None had spoken against it.

Grace was one of the early Ikrans. She was already waiting outside.  
"Be patient, Grace" Jake said as he petted the neck of the monstrous bird-like creature. He stepped back and threw the meat, but a suddenly a blue hand ripped it out of the grasp of the Ikran. Grace screeched offended. This intruder was clearly no Omaticaya. Jake jumped on the back of Grace, and formed the bond.

"Follow it" he ordered the Ikran with his mind. Although he had learned quite some Na'vi, he still thought in English. Grace took of, following the quick shape. It was a Na'vi; It had iridescent dots on its body, making it an easy target.

Suddenly, he heard the flapping of another Ikran. Sylwanin had given a ride to her sister, Neytiri. Her Ikran had died in the war, Seze, but everyone would gave her a ride. "Why are you already flying, Jake?" she asked him in Na'vi language. He pointed at the figure. Both the Na'vi women sat deeper and The Ikran of Sylwanin flew even faster.

Grace flapped too, and both the Ikrans hunted the figure until the figure came stuck in a dead corner. The ledge it had jumped of was too high, but there was no other ledge. Jake jumped of Grace, breaking the bond, and Neytiri followed him.

"Who are you?" Jake asked demanding at the figure. It was a young Na'vi, not older than sixteen, and it was covered in dirt and leaves. It did not respond, only growled. Neytiri tried it on another way; she asked the Na'vi something in fluent, quick Na'vi language. Jake couldn't follow it; it was too quick.  
"What did you ask?" he asked her as the Na'vi child only growled.  
"Where it came from" Neytiri asked. The child screeched, and somewhere in the forest you could hear the howl of a Viperwolf. Neytiri looked around and took a liana, to tie the child. It struggled and Neytiri would have some bruises if she wasn't blue already.

It took a lot of force to tie the child to Grace, and it was every harder to reach the spot they could leave the Ikrans. The child was still struggling as Neytiri had tied its arm to its sides. Jake pulled the child, but he pitied the child.  
"Olo'eytkan" a Na'vi woman said. Jake went to her, leaving the child to Sylwanin and Neytiri.  
"Olo'eytkan, I need your help" she said slowly in Na'vi language. Most did that, and he liked it, instead of being offended. "Silrah is gone missing" she said. Now he could see she had cried. "Dear lady" he said. "I'll send some of the best hunter on it, and I'll go with them" he said. The woman nodded gratefully and hasted away.

"Olo'eytkan"

It had been a long day searching for Silrah. Silrah had being stuck in the webs of the Pu'ytekon, a spider-like creature. They had found him and brought him home, but a Na'vi waited for his arrival.

"What is it?" he said a little irritated.  
"Tsahik and Neytiri requested your help" the Na'vi said. Jake nodded and went to the place he could find the shaman and his mate. There was a stick put in the ground, with a knot upon it. A liana was tied around it, and the liana was tied around the waist of the child. Mo'at and Neytiri were watching from a safe distance, and Sylwanin was close to Neytiri.

"What is it?" he asked when he sat down next to Mo'at.  
"I've looked in its mind, but I only see a fog" Mo'at said, also tired.  
"That is strange" he muttered. "It can't speak, neither does it understand us" Mo'at told him. Jake sighed.  
"We better kill it…It is a pity, but it is the best" Neytiri said, sighing too. She already took her knife out of it sheath. Suddenly, Mo'at stopped her with a gasp. Everyone looked as more than hundred woodsprites.

"This is a sign…a sign of Eywa!" she said.

* * *

It was a clear night and Jake stared at the stars.  
"What are you thinking, Jake?" Neytiri asked him as she sat down next to him. He looked up in the sparkling eyes of his mate. The spots on her body was softly glowing, just as the beautiful forest where he looked at.  
"I am worried" he said.  
"About what?" she replied curious."The child. What will happen now?" he said.  
"Go to sleep, my love" she said. "Eywa will reveal what she meant when she is ready" she said, caressing his arm. He nodded and went to the hammock.

"Neytiri!" he called out desperately. He was back in the war, seeing her get shot, deadly shot. He saw Norm, getting shot too, Tsu'tey at the moment he died.  
"Calm" a voice said. Jake turned around and saw a Na'vi. But she was different. It was clearly a woman, naked, but yet dressed. She was white, with shining stripes and shining spots. Her hairs were long and purely silver. Jake bowed his head for this beauty, for she was so shining, he couldn't look at her.  
"Jake Sully, I chose you. Now I chose the child. Call her Zynoa, Jake Sully, and care for her. I part you now, but I thrust you" the voice spoke. He looked quickly up, his mouth open, ready to speak, but he only stared at the ceiling of the Kelutrel.

"Jake?!" Neytiri asked concerned. Jake sat up, frowning.  
"You didn't wake up!" she said, concerned.  
"I've got a…dream" he said.  
"We Na'vi always dream, Jake" she said.  
"It was special. There was this Na'vi lady. She said something about that she chose me, and now she chose the child, Neytiri. We need to call her Zynoa" he said, thinking.  
"The child?" she asked surprised. "The Na'vi child?" she said. Jake nodded.  
"I think so" he answered. Both stood up and hasted themselves to Mo'at. It was already passed dawn and everyone was already awake. Mo'at was staring at the child with a frown.  
"Mother" Neytiri said as she felt on her knees. "Jake had a vision, a vision of Eywa" she said, her head bowed. Mo'at looked up, as if a wasp had stung her.  
"Tell me" she demanded. Jake explained it quickly and Mo'at nodded.  
"Those who had a vision, had seen the same woman. This must be the Na'vi shape of Eywa. Jake Sully, thou and thou mate are chosen to care for this child. Care for it, and do not fail, for Eywa requested your help!" she said as she laid both hands at his shoulders.


End file.
